Ferris Wheel Romance
by Ren'aiXhakumei
Summary: -ONESHOT!- Amu and Ikuto go to the up and running amusement park, fun commences, romance follows, and nutjob owner Norman! -Joint creation-


Amu and Ikuto fan fiction

Tasha: Hello fanfic lovers! This is me and my friends first fanfiction, -cough- gotta start somewhere :p

Beth: Yup yup, we worked on it together, i did most of the typing, and she gave me lots of ideas.

Ikuto: Hey guys

Tasha & Beth: OMG! IKUTOOOOO! -flyingtackleglomps Ikuto-

Ikuto: -choke- Can't breath! Please start the story! -collapses-

Norman: Tasha and Beth do not own Shugo chara, Ikuto or Amu. But they do own me! R&R

Ferris wheel Romance

After defeating Easter Amu and Ikuto had nothing left to do, otherwise known as Boredom. Nagihiko and Rima started dating after he caught Rima crying on the stairs over her parents, he kindly took her to his house to calm her down. When Kairi returned he and Yaya spend more and more time together and finally fell in love. And Tadase, well what can u say except he was left a unloved idiot ( I mean seriously if he doesn't gel that bit of hair down he will get no where in life).

Story Starts Here:

Ikuto and Amu went to that amusement park after the owner's egg was cleansed and he returned to doing what he loved best which was running and old amusement park running on benefits. The 2 went on every ride available and ate Candyfloss and Toffee Apples, time were getting on as it was already 10:30 most people has already left. Then behind the trees was the one ride they had forgot about…The Ferris Wheel.

"Isn't it great that the park is up and running again, it kind of reminds me of that time when we were still enemies" said Amu happily.

"Yeah, sure amazing" said Ikuto, hands in pockets.

"Wait we forgot about the Ferris wheel, I know its boring but we get to see the entire park from there" said Amu.

"Ok, sure, whatever" replied Ikuto, following an excited Amu to the Ferris Wheel.

They paid the guy at the ticket booth to go onto the Ferris wheel; got in the carriage and sat on the hard seats, then slowly started getting higher in the sky.

Once they reached the top, the ride came to a stop, and all the once colourful lights in the park went dark.

"Oh, for god sake we just got to the top" moaned Amu.

"Why does it matter it's just a view" replied Ikuto

"W-well, umm, it's a waste of money that's all!" said Amu angrily.

"I'm sorry, it seems the power cable has been nibbled through by some squirrels they were chasing some weird boy with a messy bit of blonde hair, it wont take a minute to phone up the people who replace damaged wires" said Norman the park owner.

"Well that's just great, stuck up here in the cold all on my own" said Amu shaking from the temperature.

"You have me" replied Ikuto, smirking.

"How does that make a-any difference, I have p-parents that worry y-you know!" chattered Amu through her teeth.

*Meanwhile at Amu house*

"Your so kawaii Ami" shouted Amu's mum.

"Woooo! Thats a good shot Ami-chaan, smile!" said Amu's dad.

*Back at amusement park*

"You know Amu, the reason they called you Amu is because you're so AMUsing" laughed Ikuto.

"What gave you that idea?" said a confused Amu.

"I'm sorry but as it's 11pm the people who replace damaged wires are in bed, lazy buggers, so we will throw you some blankets and the carriage can be a make shift bed for the night" shouted Norman from the bottom of the ferris wheel.

"Well that's just perfect, a night with you, can this day get any worse?" sighed Amu.

*Starts to Rain*

"There's your answer" laughed Ikuto.

"It's raining and don't wet cats smell" replied an amused Amu

"Tsk, then you can give me a bath when we get back" smirked Ikuto.

''Like hell I will! Pervert!'' Screamed Amu, blushing like a cherry.

*Later at about 1:01am*

A full storm had kicked in and Amu and Ikuto were soaked to the bone, whilst sleeping on the benches of the flooded carriage. Except Ikuto was not asleep because he had things on his mind. He was watching Amu shivering in her sleep on the bench opposite. So he decided to place his jacket over her, so he got up, making the carriage sway side to side. Amu fell on the wet, flooded carriage floor. She awoke with a start. Ikuto reached out his hand and she grabbed it so he pulled her up onto the bench next to him.

"Thanks" murmured Amu, collapsing on Ikuto's legs and returning to her sleep.

As he watched Amu sleeping he played with her bubblegum locks and smiled to himself. He would never of thought that the girl with 3 eggs on top of scaffolding would be so close to him a year later. He stared at the small frame in his arms and cradled her tighter. Suddenly a huge gust of wind made the carriage rock causing Amu to yet again fall onto the floor, but this time with Ikuto directly on top of her. Amu's eyes fluttered open and made contact with violet orbs.

"Hmm...Eek! Aa-h Sorry!" said Amu, slightly dozy, about to get up.

"You shouldn't be saying sorry, I fell on top of you" replied Ikuto.

"Oh, u-um, ok" said Amu.

They stayed in that position staring at each other for a while then Ikuto went in and kissed Amu. Amu pushed his shoulders and stared with a confused look and blushing like Tadase had just seen her in her nudy-pants. Ikuto reached back in to kiss her again; she slid under Ikuto's legs and jumped up feeling really embarrassed.

"Why are you doing this" murmured Amu.

"Because I love you" replied Ikuto. "Now hold still".

Ikuto walked back over to Amu and pulled her close leaving no gap between them. He lifted up her head and kissed her again, this time Amu didn't struggle to pull apart.

"Hey guys! I've just had a brain wave let's get a ladder and bring you down" shouted Norman with a pleased look on his face..

"For crist sake, can't you see were busy" shouted Ikuto through the bars.

"What on earth could you be doing in that little box" shouted Norman confused.

"Nothing now get us down" replied Amu.

Norman walked away to get a ladder "What did you do that for!" choked Ikuto.

"1. I don't want to be stuck up here all night, 2. My parents are obviously worried and 3 who knows what you would do to me if I let you carry on" said Amu putting her Cool n Spicy facade on.

"I don't know about the first 2 but for the last one you definitely have a point" said Ikuto excepting defeat.

Norman returned with a ladder in hand, well actually he was dragging it with all his might but lets not make him sound to much of a wimp. "Here you go guys, now lets get you down you must be freezing, you can go and change into these old work uniforms from my former workers, god knows why they left" shouted Norman.

When they got to the ground they headed for the changing ROOM ( one big room, no stalls or curtains, just one biiiig open space) .

"I will change your clothes for you if you like" grinned Ikuto.

"Um, please don't" said Amu backing away with a scared look on her face.

"Oh, fine you're so boring" replied Ikuto, fake pouting.

Once Amu finally got changed, and avoided being molested by Ikuto, she returned home to find a note on the fridge.

It said: Hi Amu when you get back from goodness knows where, goodness knows when, me your Papa and Ami have gone to Nana's for a few days. We have put you some microwave meals in the fridge be good. Love from your Mama.

In the corner of the letter in bold letters, said ''AND NO BOYS!''. No doubt that it was her Papa.

"Well that's just great'' said Amu ''So much for worrying about me!".

When she got in her room there was a knock at the balcony window, and there stood a familiar and sexy figure.

"Now, shall we finish what we started" Smirked Ikuto, sliding the balcony door to one side.

"Ok, come in" replied Amu.

--------Content to rude to show--------

THE END


End file.
